Die Flurgarderobe
by RSLFan
Summary: House ist mal wieder ein Trampel und Wilson muss es ausbaden


**Die Flurgarderobe**

"Es ist da!" House grinste Wilson an, zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter auf drei Pakete die im Flur standen.

Wilson schloss die Tür, ließ die Einkaufstaschen sinken und hängte seine Jacke auf.

Schon seit gut fünf Monaten lebten sie schon zusammen. Vier Raum Wohnung. Sie hatten sich geeinigt gehabt, dass House das Schlafzimmer, das Bad und das Arbeitszimmer einrichten durfte.

Wilson bekam daraufhin das Wohnzimmer, die Küche und den Flur.

"Endlich", sagte Wilson, schob sich an House vorbei und kniete sich vor die Pakete. Er warf einen Blick drauf und nickte zufrieden.

"Ich habe die schon gecheckt. Alles da", bemerkte House.

Wilson drehte den Kopf, sah House an und zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. So wie House das gerade gesagt hatte, führte er etwas im Schilde.

House sah Wilsons Blick und hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Keine Angst. Ich habe nur drauf geschaut. Mehr nicht", verteidigte sich House.

Wilson stemmte sich in die Höhe.

"Na dann ist ja gut." Wilson schritt zu den Einkaufstüten, nahm sie wieder auf und schaffte sie in die Küche.

House folgte ihm, lehnte sich lässig an den Türrahmen und beobachtete Wilson dabei, wie er die gekauften Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank räumte.

"Ich gebe Dir fünf Stunden um die Flurgarderobe aufzubauen."

Wilson erstarrte kurz, drehte sich dann langsam um.

"Was?", fragte er irritiert.

"Fünf Stunden. Solltest Du es in der Zeit es nicht schaffen, schuldest Du mir ein Essen."

Wilson öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn aber wieder, schluckte seine scharfe Erwiderung herunter.

"Und wenn ich es schaffen sollte?", fragte Wilson.

House zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Dann gebe ich Dir ein Essen aus", sagte House lapidar.

Wilson kam auf House zu.

"Okay. Nur eine Bedingung hätte ich…Nicht außer Haus…Du kochst. Und ich meine, keine Pizza in den Ofen schieben, oder eine Büchse Ravioli aufmachen. Du kochst ein 3 Gänge Menü. Vorspeise, Hauptgericht und Nachspeise." Herausfordern sah Wilson ihn an.

House kaute nachdenklich auf der Unterlippe.

"Okay. Abgemacht." House streckte eine Hand aus und Wilson schlug ein.

Wilson zog sich um, suchte dann in der Werkzeugkiste nach den passenden Schraubenschlüsseln und öffnete das erste Paket.

House zog sich ins Wohnzimmer zurück, nahm auf der Couch platz und zappte durchs Programm.

Er würde Wilson nicht helfen beim Aufbau.

"Okay…Dann mal los" ,hörte House Wilson murmeln und er musste grinsen. Das würde mehr als interessant werden. Er freute sich schon diebisch.

Wilson betrachtete eingehend die Aufbauanleitung, warf einen Blick auf die Teile und griff nach dem ersten.

Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde, da hatte Wilson das erste Element fertig zusammengebaut. Zufrieden nickte er, stand auf und verschwand in der Küche.

Interessiert schaute House ihm nach, stand dann ebenfalls auf und folgte Wilson.

Dieser wollte gerade nach einer Flasche Bier greifen, aber House nahm sie ihm aus der Hand.

"Während der Arbeit kein Alkohol", sagte House trocken.

"Was?" Wilson sah House ärgerlich an. "Du übertreibst House", bemerkte er.

"Kein Alkohol." House drehte sich um, griff nach einer Flasche Wasser und drückte sie Wilson in die Hand. Er selber nahm die Bierflasche an sich und humpelte zurück zur Couch.

Wilson schluckte eine Erwiderung herunter, ging mit der Wasserflasche zurück in den Flur, lehnte sich an die Wand und nahm einen Schluck.

"4, 5 Stunden noch!", brüllte House Wilson zu.

"Halt die Klappe", murmelte Wilson, stellte die Flasche bei Seite und öffnete dann das nächste Paket.

Wie schon beim ersten Paket, checkte er, ob alles in Ordnung war.

Aufmerksam studierte er die Anleitung des Aufbaus, des zweiten Elementes und begann plötzlich leise zu lachen.

House hörte es, drehte den Kopf zu Wilson und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

"Das gibt es doch nicht." Wilson schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen.

"Was ist?", fragte House interessiert. "Fehlt wohl was?"

Wilson hob den Kopf, sah kurz House an, winkte ab und grinste wieder vor sich hin. Kurz darauf zuckte er zusammen, weil sein Handy klingelte. Er griff danach, schaltete es frei und presste es an sein Ohr.

"Wilson…", meldete er sich.

"Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich störe Chef…Lucy's Zustand hat sich rapide verschlechtert…Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll…"

"Spencer…Ganz ruhig." Wilson hörte am Tonfall seines Assistenzarztes, dass er etwas überfordert war.

"Okay…" Spencer atmete tief durch. "Die Werte…Fast alle runter auf 40 Prozent…"

Wilson legte den Schraubenschlüssel bei Seite und stand auf.

"Spencer…Ich komm rein." Er unterbrach die Verbindung, legte das Handy auf das fertige Regalteil und verschwand im Bad. Kurz darauf kam er wieder heraus, ging ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich um.

House beobachtete das alles, stemmte sich dann in die Höhe und stellte sich Wilson in den Weg, als dieser wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer kam.

"Dir ist doch klar, dass Du die Wette verlierst, wenn Du jetzt gehst", stellte House fest.

Wilson starrte ihn an, presste dann die Lippen zusammen und schob sich an ihm vorbei.

"Du bist ein Arsch", sagte Wilson leise und kurz darauf war Wilson auf dem Weg in die Klinik.

Spencer empfing Wilson vor der Tür der onkologischen Abteilung.

"Sie ist kaum ansprechbar", sagte er sofort.

Wilson griff nach Spencers Arm, drückte leicht zu, bedeutete ihm damit, dass er sich beruhigen sollte.

"Aaron…Ganz ruhig. Ich übernehme jetzt."

Spencer schien erleichtert zu sein, dass er die Verantwortung abgeben konnte.

Wilson ließ Spencers Arm los und ging in das Zimmer wo Lucy lag.

Lucy drehte langsam den Kopf und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

"Hey…", hauchte sie.

Wilson zog sich einen Stuhl heran, nahm platz und lächelte ebenfalls.

"Hey selber", sagte er sanft. "Was machst Du denn für Sachen?" Er griff nach einer Hand von ihr, hielt sie leicht fest.

"Ich weiß auch nicht", flüsterte Lucy, schloss die Augen und erwiderte kurz den Händedruck von ihm. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder, sah ihn leicht ärgerlich an. "Was machst Du hier? Es ist doch Wochenende und Du solltest eigentlich nicht hier sein."

Wilson senkte den Kopf und ein verschmitztes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

"Eine bezaubernde junge Frau hat nach mir gerufen." Er hob den Kopf wieder. "Tja…Da bin ich. Wie kann ich Deinem Charme widerstehen…"

Lucy lachte leise auf.

"Jim…", sie unterbrach sich, als sie husten musste. Als er schließlich vorbei war, schloss sie erschöpft die Augen.

"Schmerzen?", fragte Wilson sanft und sie nickte. "Ich könnte Dir was geben…"

Lucy schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Nein Jim. Ich möchte nicht…Noch nicht…"

"Okay." Wilson drehte den Kopf, warf einen Blick auf den Überwachungsmonitor und seufzte leise auf. Er sah sofort, dass Lucy die nächsten 12 Stunden nicht überleben würde.

"Jim?" Lucy öffnete wieder die Augen, sah ihn an.

"Ja?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

"Bleibst Du?"

"Ja ich bleibe."

Lucy nickte dankbar, schloss die Augen wieder und ließ die Hand von Wilson los.

Vorsichtig zog er seine Hand zurück, lehnte sich zurück und fuhr sich über die Augen.

Fünf Stunden saß Wilson schon am Bett von Lucy. Fünf Stunden in denen der Gesundheitszustand von ihr immer schlechter wurde. Ihr Atem ging seit einer halben Stunde stoßweise und Wilson hatte daraufhin die Schmerzdosis erhöht.

Wilson stand auf, streckte seinen Rücken, ging dann langsam zum Fenster und blickte hinaus.

Sie hatten so gehofft. Es sah so gut aus…Und nun?

"Scheiße", murmelte er, rieb sich den Nacken, ließ die Schultern kreisen. Er merkte wie sich langsam ein Kopfschmerz entwickelte.

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Er drehte sich um und sah seine Oberschwester eintreten. In der einen Hand hielt sie eine Tasse Kaffee und in der anderen einen Teller mit zwei Sandwiches.

"Ich dachte mir, dass Sie etwas Kaffee und zu essen vertragen könnten."

Wilson lächelte dankbar, nahm ihr den Kaffee und die Sandwiches ab.

"Danke Mary."

"Schon gut." Mary drehte sich wieder um und verließ das Zimmer.

Wilson nahm einen Schluck vom Kaffee und biss dann vom Sandwich ab. Stumm beobachtete er Lucy, stellte plötzlich die Kaffeetasse ab und legte das Sandwich auf den Teller.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei Lucy, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn.

Zögerlich öffnete sie die Augen, blickte durch ihn hindurch.

'Es geht zu Ende', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er nahm wieder auf dem Stuhl platz, griff erneut nach ihrer Hand.

"Lucy…", sagte er sanft. "Lass los. Alles ist okay…" Wilson strich ihr über das Haar. "Hör auf zu kämpfen. Bitte…"

Schwer atmete Lucy, zog krampfhaft Luft in die Lungen. Sie merkte nicht, dass Wilson da war.

Wilson presste die Lippen zusammen, strich erneut über ihr Haar, wünschte sich, er könnte ihr sterben beschleunigen.

Zehn Minuten später hörte Lucy auf zu atmen und wenige Sekunden später, verriet der gleichmäßige Ton des Monitors, dass ihr Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen.

Wilson schloss ihr die Augen und ließ dann den Kopf auf das Bettlaken sinken.

Er fühlte sich völlig erschöpft.

"Ich hoffe, dass es Dir jetzt besser geht…Wo immer Du jetzt bist…" Wilson hob den Kopf wieder. Stand auf und klingelte nach der Schwester.

Kurz darauf führte er die Totenwäsche durch. Allein. Normalerweise erledigten das die Schwestern, aber dieses Mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass er es Lucy schuldig war, es zu tun.

Zwanzig Minuten später, sah er der Bahre nach, auf der Lucy lag.

"Bye Lucy."

House drehte den Kopf, als die Wohnungstür klappte.

"Du kochst!", rief House Wilson zu.

Wilson blieb ungläubig stehen, warf House dann einen alles vernichtenden Blick zu und ging in die Küche.

House stand auf, folgte Wilson und grinste. Er blickte den Onkologen an.

"Du siehst aus, als hätte man Dich durch den Fleischwolf gedreht."

Wilson knallte das Glas mit Bourbon, dass er sich gerade eingeschenkt hatte, so hart auf den Tisch, dass etwas von dem Alkohol überschwappte.

"Du kotzt mich an!", fuhr Wilson House an. "Geht es bei Dir vielleicht auch mal um was anderes, als nur ums Essen?"

House schürzte die Lippen.

"Ja. Sex."

Das verschlug Wilson die Sprache. "Du…Du…Du Bastard." Wilson schob sich an House vorbei und verließ erneut die Wohnung.

"Jim! Bleib hier!", rief House ärgerlich. Verstand Wilson denn keinen Spaß mehr? House griff zum Telefon und rief Wilsons Station an.

Kurz darauf legte er wieder auf und starrte beschämt zu Boden.

"Da habe ich echt Scheiße gebaut", sagte er vor sich hin und verließ sogleich auch die Wohnung.

Er fand Wilson in einer dieser Bars. Ohne zu fragen setzte sich House neben Wilson an die Theke.

Missmutig drehte Wilson kurz den Kopf zu ihm.

"Was willst Du?", sagte Wilson genervt.

"Mich entschuldigen." House sah Wilson an. "Ich habe auf Deiner Station angerufen. Ich bin im Bild…Es tut mir leid Jim."

Wilson verzog zynisch den Mund. "Klar!", sagte er sarkastisch, drehte wieder dann Kopf und starrte in sein Schnapsglas.

House Hand legte sich auf Wilsons Oberschenkel.

"Ich möchte mich wirklich entschuldigen. Dieses Mal meine ich es ernst." House blickte ihn aus seinen blauen Augen an.

Wilson drehte erneut den Kopf, sah Ehrlichkeit in House Augen.

"Die Garderobe ist nicht mehr wichtig. Der Deal ist nicht mehr wichtig." House blickte bittend und Wilson knickte wieder einmal ein.

"Okay", sagte Wilson resigniert, fischte einen fünf Dollarschein hervor, legte diesen auf die Theke und stand auf, um sogleich House anzusehen.

"Lust auf Pizza?"

House nickte. "Ja."

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bar.

ENDE


End file.
